Welcome to Azeroth
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: Megan wakes up in Elwynn Forest with no memory as to how she got there. She meets Aaron, an aloof and rugged rogue with a dark past, who helps her find her way through Azeroth and possibly back home to Earth. However, complications arise when her online WoW friends also appear in the fantastical world of Azeroth. Megan must choose between a dying old love, or a passionate new one.


Chapter One

Waking up in Elwynn

**Hello everyone! I just felt like writing a little WoW love story. I plan on making it pretty long with frequent(ish) updates. I hope it's all easy enough to follow, and I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave reviews with opinions or advice or even suggestions. Thank you!**

* * *

Consciousness slowly seemed to seep back into her drowsy mind, sleep trying desperately to overcome her. She had been dreaming about something a moment ago, but what was it? More than likely it involved boys. Megan tucked her legs closer to her stomach and curled her arms tightly around her knees. God, why was it so loud?

The wind was brisk and bit at her uncovered skin. What sounded like hundreds of birds chirped, much to her discontentment. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to shut out the unwelcomed sunlight. She was sure she had closed her window last night; she even went as far as to hang a thick blanket over her window to remove any chase of being woken up early. It was a Saturday, and she didn't have school or work to worry about, so why was she being so rudely brought out of her beauty sleep?

Megan jerked onto her back and threw her arm over her face. She huffed and groaned as her back protested her sudden movement, pain tightening her stiff muscles. God, she felt awful. Her back and neck muscles were sore, almost as if she had slept on the floor the entire night. Megan removed her arm from her face and slowly brought both her hands to her sides. She stretched her arms outward and lowered them into the plush, green grass. Wait, what? Grass?

She flung her eyes open, cursing under her breath when the sun temporarily blinded her. What the hell was this? Megan sat up slowly, and did a double take of her surroundings. Her mind only seemed to work in one phrase thoughts. Trees. Forest. Dirt. Bugs. Oh God, bugs. She jumped to her feet and rubbed her eyes harshly, trying desperately to remove whatever this hallucination was from her vision.

When she removed her hands, she was less than pleased to see her surroundings had not changed in the slightest. Where the hell was she? She was positive she had fallen asleep in her dorm room the previous night. Did she go out partying and get drunk? Highly unlikely. Was this some stupid prank her roommate was pulling because Megan hadn't done her share of the cleaning? No way. It could be a kidnapping, but if so, where was her captor? Plus, this forest wasn't like anything she had ever seen before.

Lush green grass covered every inch of the floor, massive trees loomed overhead, tall mountains could be seen in the distance, and water could be heard trickling somewhere nearby. As far as she could tell, Megan wasn't in Missouri anymore. She definitely wasn't at her college. She might have been a freshmen, but she knew her way around the school and the surrounding area rather well. So just what the hell was going on here? And why was it so cold?

She glanced down at her attire, internally face palming. Of course she would wake up in a forest with only a light tank top and pink pajama shorts. No shoes, no jacket, no bra. She crossed her arms over her chest, goose bumps forming on her pale skin. Her white tank top had leaves and dirt sticking to it, as well as moisture from the morning dew on the grass. Her long, curly blonde hair stuck out in every direction, and her large blue eyes filled pitifully with tears. Megan was never one to throw a pity party for herself, but this situation seriously sucked.

Her breath caught in her throat as she sobbed silently, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. She looked down momentarily in her misery, when her eyes locked on to an object resting on the forest floor near her uncovered feet. _My cell phone!_ She bent down and picked up the blue IPhone, joy coursing through her. Unfortunately, that joy was ripped to shreds a moment later when she tried pressing the center button. When the screen remained black, Megan groaned and cursed her stupidity. Of all the times she had to forget to charge her phone, it had to be now.

Sighing, she tucked the useless device into the waistband of her shorts. She raised her head and looked around for any sign of civilization. Sitting here wasn't doing her any good, she might as well walk until she found someone to help her. She looked at the sun, checking its location in the sky to see which way was east. _Alright, over there's East, so if I go this way… this should be North. _Megan calculated the way she needed to go before setting off barefoot into the mysterious forest.

Her mother would surely kill her when she got back home. In fact, she would probably lock her in her room and never let her see the light of day again. Megan had been walking for nearly four hours now, and she was beginning to let her thoughts wander back to her home. She had a very protective family, overbearingly protective in fact. Her mother had a heart attack the first time she brought a boy home in the eighth grade, going so far as to kick him out and grounding her for a month. Just wait until she finds out about her precious baby girl lost in the wilderness without shoes and a bra.

Megan sighed. She wondered if her family was looking for her, or if her roommate had reported her missing. Her brother was probably out scouring the globe searching for his baby sister. She was rudely brought out of her turbulent thoughts when her bare toes harshly made contact with an uprooted stump.

"God, dammit! Ow, ow, ow!"

She clutched her sore toes gingerly and jumped up on one foot. She growled in frustration and threw her hands into the air in exasperation. She'd had enough. This stupid forest thought it could get the better of her, but she was going to give it a piece of her mind. She bent down and picked up a stray stick and threw it as hard as she could into a nearby tree where it bounced harmlessly to the ground. She grasped some blades of grass into her hands and uprooted them from their earthy home, and then proceeded to throw them into the air. She looked like a mad woman.

"God! I hate nature! I hate this stupid forest, and these stupid trees! I hate not having shoes, I hate not having a fucking phone that is charged! I hate everything!" In her blind rage she kicked the stump without thinking, and then fell to her knees from the pain. "Dammit!" The forest was clearly mocking her now. It was at this point she heard someone clear their throat and speak.

"Ummm…"

It sounded like a young male's voice. Megan tore her eyes from the ground and glanced around the forest looking for the owner of the voice. No one was there.

"Who's there? A-and where are you?" Megan stuttered helplessly.

She picked up another stick and held it close to her chest. She wasn't the strongest person in the world, but her brother made her play baseball when they were younger. If she needed to, she would use this stick as a bat and knock the intruder out before they could hurt her. At least, she hoped she could knock them out.

A chuckle resounded behind her, so she spun around frantically. Again, no one was there. Her breathing sped up as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Where was he?!

Unbeknownst to Megan, a young man sat perched on a tree branch above her head. He watched her with cool, calculating eyes, taking in her strange appearance and actions. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever seen before. Her features seemed delicate, like one touch could break her into a thousand tiny pieces. Her tiny nose scrunched up in defiance as she whirled around looking for him. Dozens of pale freckles littered her nose and upper cheeks, and her bright blue eyes seemed startling against her pale skin. He eyed her up and down, taking in the dips and curves of her body. She was quite well endowed.

He thought her previous actions were strange, if not deranged. Why was she cursing at the forest and throwing sticks at trees? Perhaps she was psychotic. He shrugged, not caring either way. He watched as she clutched a large stick in her hands as though her life depended on it and rolled his eyes. What did she think she was going to do with that? Beat him to death?

"Look, I don't know where you are, but if you don't show yourself, I promise I'll use this!" Megan raised the stick in the air for emphasis. Her arms shook, but she didn't want the unknown party to think her weak, so she kept her voice cold and reserved.

The man cocked an eyebrow and blew air out his nose. She was an amusing creature. A smirk graced his lips as he thought to himself. _She wants me to show myself? Alright, I will._ He stood silently to his feet, his leather boots treading lightly against the branch. He straightened out his back and stepped off of the branch, landing without a sound on the forest floor below.

Megan's back was turned away, so she saw nothing as the man descended from the tree. She gulped down her nerves and continued looking around. Suddenly, there was a voice whispering to her from behind. "You know, I don't think the druids would appreciate your violent tendencies towards nature."

Megan screeched and swung the branch back as hard as she could, keeping her eyes shut tight as she did. She felt it make contact with something hard and heard an "Oof!" sound from behind her.

"What the hell was that for?"

Megan slowly opened one eye and saw a man about her age clutching his jaw gingerly. Shaggy black hair reached his neck and covered his forehead, narrowed emerald eyes peered at her with curiosity and annoyance. He had a narrow build—tall, thin, lethal—but still had an impressive set of muscles lining his arms and chest. His slightly tanned skin looked youthful, yet worn in a way. Tiny scars lined his neck and arms, indicating he was no stranger to conflict. Armed conflict at that.

But what caught her attention first were the twin daggers perched on either side of his waist. The black blades were large and seemed to buzz with electricity. Green liquid dripped menacingly from the tips of both daggers, begging to tear open and poison flesh. Strange markings were imprinted upon the handle, and tiny tassels with black beads hung from the ends.

Megan ripped her eyes away from the blades and looked back at the boy. She didn't notice it before, but his appearance was rather _unique_. He wore what appeared to be black leather armor; spikey black shoulder pads, tight black chest and leg armor all emphasized his killer body. He appeared to have a hood hanging around his neck as well.

"You finished staring? Or do you want me to do a little spin for you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as her face revealed her shock. She huffed and turned away in annoyance.

"No, thank you. Nothing worth staring at anyway." She looked back briefly, giving him the fakest smile, before walking in the opposite direction. She wanted help, but she refused to grovel at the feet of this cocky bastard. She just needed to find someone else. Someone less annoying, less arrogant, less muscular and hunky. Dammit.

"Hey, hold up. What's your name?" The man reached out, grasping her wrist in his hand and successfully stopped her in her tracks. Megan looked down at her wrist then turned her attention back to the stranger. She scowled before speaking, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, Mommy warned me never to talk to strangers." She jerked her hand free, turned on her heel, and strode away. However, the man kept up with her fast pace and continued his interrogation.

"Come now, why is it so hard to simply tell me your name?" Amusement danced behind his green eyes, infuriating her further. She stopped and whipped her head around to look at him.

"Listen here, _buddy_, I have no idea where I am or how I got here. You're the first person I run into, but you're clearly delusional or a pervert. I mean, what normal person stands in trees waiting to jump defenseless girls?" Megan threw her hands up in exasperation, but continued speaking in a breathless voice.

"And other thing, for all I know you could be some murderer with those knives swinging on your belt. How do I know you aren't going to cut me down where I stand? So no, I will not be telling you my name." The man stared at her with astonishment covering his features, clearly taken off guard by her outburst.

"I shall now continue my quest to find civilization and a nice, warm bed. Good day, you pig headed imbecile." She saluted in faux respect, before turning away from him once again. _Damn, that felt good_. She smiled to herself as she strode away, proud that she stood up to the insensitive jerk.

"Aaron."

Megan stopped, her feet stilling as she processed what he meant. She turned to face him, a thousand questions burning in her eyes. "Wha—"

"That's my name. Aaron." He lowered his eyes, looking uneasy almost nervous. "And I'm not a murderer. Well, I've never killed a human anyway." Megan raised her eyebrow at his statement. What did that mean? Was he a hunter or something? "Guess you're just a pervert then."

Aaron let out a hearty chuckle. "Hate to disappoint, but I'm not a pervert either." Megan chewed her lower lip, a battle raging in her mind. Could she trust him? She sighed in defeat and shook her head. "Megan. My name is Megan." Her eyes bore into his, catching him off guard. She seemed vulnerable, weak, and uncertain.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Now why don't you tell me why you're in the forest alone wearing only your undergarments?" Megan flushed bright red at his words, remembering she was standing in front of him with only a tank top and shorts on. And it was cold. Very cold. And she wasn't wearing a bra. Crap.

She screeched and dropped down, clutching her arms around her knees and chest. "Stop looking! You really are a perv!" She threw a pebble at him, but he easily dodged. He sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"So noisy."

She watched as Aaron walked over to a backpack leaning against the tree he jumped out of. He rummaged inside until he pulled out a large black cloak. He threw it over to her, and she greedily accepted it, pulling the material around her body quickly. "Thanks…" She mumbled in his direction. A large, lopsided grin spread across his face. "No problem. Now, how about I walk you to the nearest town?" Megan looked at him in gratitude and nodded her blonde head. Something clicked in her mind. She glanced over at Aaron with a questioning look.

"Hey Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing in that tree anyway?" He grinned wildly at her. "Waiting to jump defenseless girls of course." She rolled her eyes but laughed quietly.

"Pervert."

It had been nearly two hours since the pair set off towards the nearest town. Megan was at a totally loss. She had gained hardly any information from Aaron. She asked him what state they were in, but only got a confused glance from the man. She had all but given up on conversation, but decided she would try one more time to find out where she was.

"So, are we in America?"

"Where?" He looked at her like she was a young child asking a terribly stupid question. She rolled her eyes and tried again, however, a bit more straightforward this time.

"Where are we?"

Aaron stopped walking and looked back at the girl. He held her eyes for a few moments, searching them for any indication of deception or humor. He sighed and looked away, clearly baffled by her strange questions.

"We are in Elwynn Forest. I can't believe you don't even know where you are. Seriously, you're walking around a forest all alone, and you don't have a map. That's really stupid…" Aaron trailed off as he registered her expression.

Megan's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hung open slightly, terror shown on her features. No way. There was just no way. How could this happen? This place wasn't supposed to actually exist. It was a game. Did she hit her head? She had to be dreaming, but everything felt so real.

Megan was born into a family of gamers. Her brother, cousins, step cousins—all of them played video games. It was natural for her to join them in their enthusiasm of the gaming industry. She had been playing World of Warcraft for nearly six years now. But this, this was absolutely insane.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Aaron shook her shoulders lightly, trying to pull her out of the sudden stupor she'd fallen into. She raised her shocked eyes to his, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Impossible…"

Megan ripped her eyes away from Aaron and looked into the distance. A town could be seen through the trees. Megan darted forward, not wanting to believe anything until she was certain. She pushed her exhausted legs faster and faster, growing ever closer to the town with each step. She could hear Aaron calling out to her not far behind, but she ignored his protests and continued running.

A blue roof poked through the trees. 50 feet away. Wooden panels and tan bricks came into view. 30 feet. Next, a mail box near the entrance to the inn could be seen. 10 feet. Megan stopped dead in her tracks. Humans, elves, draenei, worgen, griffons, dragons, sabers, beasts of all sorts lounged near the large building. Some were dueling and others were butting heads over previously lost duels. Merchants were sucking customers dry with overpriced wares, and the flight master patted his large griffon in boredom, hoping someone would request his assistance.

Megan fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving the town before her. She was in Goldshire. She was in Azeroth.

"Impossible…"

* * *

**What to expect in coming chapters...**

**Megan meets her WoW friends in Azeroth**


End file.
